Sweet Queen
by mysteriously.mesmerized
Summary: .:Royal Flush:. This is a drabble written for the Forum Challenge! Hope you'll enjoy it! Sweet Queen of Spades. MaruiJirou.


.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.  
**-Sweet Queen-**  
.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.

**22 March 2008 **to **23 March 2008**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Sweet**

**A/N: This is written for the .:Royal Flush:. Forum Challenge! Hehe, hope you guys will like it! I'm kind of... ummm... _new_ in writting drabbles, so please don't expect much of it. I would love to hear some criticism so I can improve! Thankies! XD**

.x.**o**.x.**o**.x.**o**.x.**o**.x.

Marui sighed. He was feeling depressed, just like the current weather. His parents and siblings were not at home because they were attending the wedding of the son of their family friend, but Marui had refused to go, so now he was stuck at home with nothing to do. He leaned on the window sill and looked out of the window, listening to the steady patter of raindrops on the window pane. A flash of lightening illuminated the dark and deserted streets. He chewed on his gum absent-mindedly.

He didn't only feel bored, he felt... lonely.

_Chew chew._

He wanted to be with someone.

_Chew chew._

Someone who gave him the comfort he needed, not only company.

_Pop._

Marui's eyes widened in shock as he saw a figure running on the deserted streets, in the pouring rain, towards his house. Who could it be? he wondered. Who would be coming to his house in this miserable weather? For a moment he wondered if it was one of his parents or siblings.

_Ding Dong._

Whoever it was, he couldn't let him or her stay in the howling storm. Marui rushed over to the door. He was even more surprised when he opened the door to reveal a drenched Jirou, grinning cheekily at him. Marui blinked.

"Well?" Jirou asked with an innocent face after a few moments of silence. "Are you going to invite me in?"

Marui snapped back to reality. He quickly pulled Jirou in and closed the door. "What are you doing here?" Marui demanded.

"I went to buy something but suddenly this down pour drenched me through." Jirou replied, not stepping into the room incase he dirtied the floor.

"I'll get you a towel." Marui said briskly.

He soon returned with a towel which he handed over to Jirou. Jirou took out a slightly wet box from under his coat and placed it on the floor while he dried himself. "So it did get wet," Jirou complained. "I was hoping that I'd kept it from the rain."

"What's that?" Marui asked curiously.

"It's a present I bought for you!" Jirou answered energetically, picking up the box and heading into the living room.

Marui sat down on the sofa next to Jirou and opened the box. In the box were two slices of his favourite strawberry chocolate cake, still undamaged and protected from the rain. Marui beamed happily. "Now you made me feel really hungry!"

Jirou chuckled. "I was feeling really bored at home so I thought I'd just come over."

"You're so smart, I'm also bored to death." Marui mumbled through a mouthful of cake. "Omigosh, this cake is so yummy!"

"I thought you'd like it." Jirou sounded pleased.

"Are you like a psychic or something?"

"I hope I am." Jirou laughed, picking up the other slice of cake.

"Eh?" Marui blinked. "I thought that both slices were for me!"

Jirou swallowed a mouthful of cake and looked at him innocently. "Well, I thought that I deserve a slice since I'm the one who has gone through all that trouble of getting in the storm."

"Not fair." Marui pouted, eyeing at the cake left in Jirou's hands. "I want to eat more."

Jirou glanced at him and quickly popped the rest of the cake into his mouth. Marui pouted more. "You're mean."

"Aww... don't say that!" Jirou faked a hurt look. "I'm hurt."

"Stop pretending..." Marui mumbled.

Jirou peeked at him curiously. "Are you angry with me?"

Marui looked at him through the corners of his eyes. "What do you think?"

"Marui-kun!" Jirou cooed. "Come on! I'm sorry!"

Marui turned away from him pretended to sulk really angrily.

"Marui-kun?" Jirou peeked at his face. "Bunta-sama?"

"I want cake!" Marui said childishly.

"But I'll catch a cold if I go to the store now!" Jirou poked at Marui's arm. "And the store is probably closed by now!"

"I don't care, I don't like you anymore!" Marui crossed his arms playfully.

"Please? Bunta-sama?" Jirou tugged at Marui's sleeve. "Give me another chance?"

"No."

"I'll let you eat cake!"

"Really?" Marui's eyes brightened up as he turned around.

"Yes." Jirou nodded, smiling broadly.

The next thing Marui knew, his lips were collided with Jirou's. He could still taste the creamy chocolaty flavour of the cake. He smiled as Jirou pulled away.

"Sweet."

.x.o.x.  
**-End-  
**.x.o.x.


End file.
